


The Lunar Curse (Halloween special)

by Creativecutieness



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Horror, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-28
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-01-06 00:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21217838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Creativecutieness/pseuds/Creativecutieness
Summary: A lunar eclipse is a rare event for the World That Never was and Dakota and her friends are ecstatic to enjoy it. But when they are told about a mysterious curse that happens during lunar eclipses, will it ruin the gang's fun. Or is it just another wives tale? DakotaxVentus fic





	1. Chapter 1 A Night of Horror

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally going to be in one of my intermission for my Kingdom Hearts 3 fanfic. But,I made this story back in 2015 so,we didn't know much of the story. So this is just a stand alone story with the head canon I created this will contain some spoilers for my future Kingdom Hearts fanfics just about the characters that appear in them so nothing to bad also, this is the story I made that has my DakotaxVentus pairing. So enjoy the fluffy moments. (:

Prologue

We've all seen lunar eclipses at least once in our lives. A rare occurrence where, the Earth, sun, and moon cross paths with each other causing a shadow to appear on the moon. Now that might sound boring to some, but that doesn't stop people from making up silly stories about alien invasions and strange things that happen during the event. Oh, but these stories aren't true. At least not in our universe, but this story doesn't take place in our universe.

And in that universe anything can happen, even something as harmless as a lunar eclipse can cause chaos. So turn off the lights and hope monsters don't bite. Because the story you'll hear tonight might shock you. It might even horrify you! (Insert maniacal laughter and evil thunder and lightning here.) Ahem… You have been warned.

Chapter 1 A Night of Horror

It was a dark night, too dark to see anything. And my friend Dimentio and I were running blindly down a dark hallway in the Castle That Never was. The lunar eclipse caused a blackout, and to make matters worse, we were being chased by someone we thought would never try to hurt us. "Is he still behind us?" Dimentio asked, running out of breath, "I'm not sure." I replied, I had a flashlight on me, but I didn't have it on to keep from giving away our location. I grabbed it from my backpack and turned in on to see if anyone was there. And when I did, I regretted it immediately. There, right in front of us was my best friend but he wasn't the same sweet-hearted innocent boy he normally is.

Even though he was covering his face from the sudden burst of light, I could see him clear as day. His mouth was full of sharp fangs, and his hands had claws sharp as nails. His eyes normally blue were now golden symbolizing he was tainted by darkness. He was growling and looking at us like some kind of rabid animal deciding which pray to kill first. It hurt my heart seeing him like this, and it seemed my pain gave him pleasure. "Dakota, look out!" Dimentio shouted as our chaser jumped to attack us. I dodged out of the way from the incoming slash attack. I then took Dimentio by the hand leading him down another dark hallway I turned the flashlight off so we wouldn't be found as easily.

We didn't know if he could see in the dark, but we weren't taking any chances. I looked back to see if he followed us, and even though it was pitch black, I could see his silhouette coming towards us. He was on all fours, and I could hear his claws scraping on the floor, and even though he was at the entrance of the hallway, I could hear him breathing heavily in between growls. I pushed Dimentio into an empty room and shut the door quietly behind us. Okay, you're probably really confused about what's going on. And I don't blame you, serves me right for starting the story during the good part. But hey, if I didn't do something to grab your attention, you would've left at page one. Well, now that I have your attention, I can now explain what's going on around here.


	2. Chapter 2 A Rare Event

My name is Dakota. The paper jester boy huddled in the corner is my friend Dimentio. Along with my other friends, Emily, Amy, Cindy, Chloe, and a cast of other characters; we’ve been living in the World That Never was, which also happens to be home to our enemies Organization 13. Don’t worry. We’re on good terms with some, and friends with others. So, now that introductions are out of the way let me tell you the reason why Dimentio and I are trembling with fear in the back of a darkroom in the middle of a blackout. While being hunted by one of my closest friends, who obviously turned against us.

It all started yesterday; we got word from one of our informants that a lunar eclipse would be visible in our area. And everyone was pretty excited after all it was a pretty rare event to see due to the world being so far out in space. But either way, I was excited to enjoy the experience with everybody, especially with someone very special to me. “Hey, Amy, Dimentio. How’s it going?” I asked, walking up to them. Amy was looking through a telescope, and Dimentio was helping Amy by taking notes. “It’s just like Darrell said. We will be able to see a lunar eclipse from this world.” Amy said, “Yeah, I can’t wait to see what kinds of treats Chloe is going to cook up.” Dimentio said, “Well, come on. The others will be pleased to hear the news and Dimentio. Chloe can’t wait for you to try the treats she has in store.” I said, “Mmm, can’t wait to try them.” Dimentio said, licking his lips as the three of us walked to the cafeteria.

When we went inside. Our other and my boyfriend was waiting for us. “Hey, guys, we’re back.” Amy said, “Hey, guys.” Everyone greeted, “So, is it happening?” Emily asked, “Yes, it is a lunar eclipse will be visible tomorrow night.” Amy explained, “That’s amazing. It’s a very rare event for us to see a lunar eclipse in this world. We’re so far out that not even the sun can reach us.” Kandy Bell explained, “Hey, Ven? Have you ever seen one back at your world?” Sora asked, “Yeah, with Aqua and Terra. I remember she would tell us all kinds of facts about it. Used to make my head hurt, at least the master was always impressed by what Aqua knew.” Ventus explained, “You really do miss them, don’t you.” Vanitas asked, placing a hand on Ventus’s shoulder

“Yeah, more than anything.” Ventus replied, sadly, “Don’t worry, we’ll save them, I promise.” I reassured, him giving my boyfriend a kiss on his cheek “Thanks princess, I know we will. But right now, I’m just happy to be wide awake so that I can enjoy this with you guys. I’m so excited this is gonna be great!” Ventus said, excitedly, “Yes, but also dangerous.” The cafeteria Nobody Marge said, “Dangerous?! Marge, what do you mean by that?” Namine asked, “Oh, Marge, please tell me you’re not one of those people that believe in those silly stories.” Amy said, annoyed, “Stories, what kind of stories?” Xion asked, “You know, about the strange things that happen during lunar eclipses. Like lake go dry, rivers turn red.” I explained, “People won’t stop talking.” Dimentio said, “Hey, you got that from a Lab Rats episode!” Emily said,

“Yeah, well, so did she.” Dimentio said, pointing to me, “Yeah, it’s true I did.” I confessed, “Don’t worry, guys; these, stories are not real, there silly but not real.” Amy said, “Oh, but this story isn’t like any of those stories. But it’s scary, scary, scary!” Marge exclaimed, causing us to hide under the table. “Well, it’s only a legend who knows if it’s true.” She said, “Well, now she tells us.” Dimentio said, wiping sweat from his hat. “Tell us, Marge, Tell us.” Esamanda said, “No, don’t tell us.” Dimentio pleaded, “What’s wrong? Scared?” Roxas asked, “N-no, I was just worried about you guys getting scared. Yeah, that’s it; especially Chloe, she hates scary stories. The first time I told her one, she hid under my bed for an hour.” Dimentio explained, “Number one: I was a lot jumpier at the time. And number two: Scary stories don’t bother me anymore after going on so many life threating adventures. A little fiction doesn’t hurt me anymore.” Chloe explained,

“Take it away, Marge.” I said, “Perfect, Xigbar, the lights if you please?” Marge asked, Xigbar turned off the lights, and Marge turned around with a flashlight on her face. “It was the 18th century, the time where people believed in witch craft and black magic. There was a village, a nice quaint place. Good people, except for one house on a hill. There lived a man and a strange man indeed never smiled rarely talked with the villagers a very keep to yourself kind a person. But one day children started going missing, the village held a meeting to see who could’ve down it and low and behold only one person didn’t show up. The strange man, one person decided to check up on him to see if he was alright. But nothing could’ve prepared him for what he saw. The missing children were all there, but the man was using them for his black magic. The villagers were furious and chased him out all angry mod style. But before he left he said something “From this night forward, on the night of every lunar eclipse one of you will run wild like the animals you are.” And he disappeared never to be seen again.

The villagers all laughed at what he said, thinking he was the nuttiest man alive. But one week later, a lunar eclipse happened and there laughs turned to screams just like the man said a villager did turn into a monster and ever since the villagers lived in fear of being next. But even though this was centuries ago, the curse lives on, and the monster could be one of you!” Marge exclaimed, “AHHHHH!” Dimentio screamed, “I, I mean, ah Great story, Marge didn’t have me a minute.” He said as the lights came back on. “Wow, that’s the lamest story I ever heard. I mean, why one person when the entire village could become monsters and wreak havoc without even knowing what happened.” The janitor Louie said he was a crescendo Heartless, but he was blue with a red horn for a nose instead of black and yellow. He also had little stick arms with three fingers.

“I don’t know. I didn’t write the story I just told it to you. Maybe he just wanted people to fear each other.” Marge replied, “Well, either way, lame or not, it’s not real, right?” Amy asked, “Well, to be fair, the last time some kind of prophecy happened, it led to us meeting Ventus, Aqua, and Terra in their time.” Sora said with his hands behind his head, “But that’s ridiculous, there’s no way a cure like that could cause one of us to change without one of us knowing.” Amy said, “Oh, but there are some side effects.” Marge said, “What kind of side effects?” Dimentio asked, “First, you’ll have a sore throat on account of your vocal cords tightening, making you growl and howl. Then your head starts getting itchy; that’s because wolf ears will sprout out of your head. And finally, sharp fangs and claws will appear, and you’ll be howling at the moon like the ravaged animal you became.” Marge explained, “Well, now that’s out the way. I gonna go clean out the grease trap if you need me. I’ll be knee-deep in chicken oil and old French fry grease.” Marge said, leaving us all feeling a little freaked out.


	3. Chapter 3 Strange Happenings

After having lunch, me and the gang walked down the hallway together. Still feeling a little freaked out. "Do you think that story Marge told us was true?" I asked, "Of course not curses aren't real." Amy said, "Yeah, o-of course, it's just a silly story." Dimentio said, "Well, weirder things have happened around here. So, why shouldn't we be weary?" Axel asked, "Because there's nothing to be worried about. It's just a story Mage most likely made up to scare us." I said, "Dakota's right. There's no need to be superstitious." Emily said, "Well, curse or no curse. We still have things to do tomorrow, so I'll see you later." Chloe said, "See you soon, Chloe. I got some dance moves to work on. Come on, Xion and Amy." I said we all said goodbye and for the rest of the day. We got everything prepared.

At night, I slept in Ventus's room in my sleeping bag. "Goodnight, Ven. See you tomorrow." I said, "Hey, Dakota?" He asked, "Yes." I replied, "Do you think that curse is real?" Ventus asked, "Ven, we talked about this, there is no curse. It's just a story Marge made up." I said, "But, let's say it is for a moment. What would you do if one of us gets cursed?" Ventus asked, "Well, I would probably run. But I would find a cure if there is one." I said, "But, what if I was the one who's cursed? Would you still love me?" Ventus asked, with worry in his eyes I giggled at how cute he looked "Of course I would, why wouldn't I." I said, "Ventus, it's going to take more than just a curse to make me stop loving you. Don't worry. If you do ever get cursed, I'll save you." I said, kissing him, "Thanks, princess, that makes me feel much better. Goodnight, Dakota." Ventus said, laying down 'Hm, goodnight, my love." I chuckled

The next morning Ventus and I woke up after a sleepless night. Dimentio kept waking us (Well, everyone one.) Up with his screaming. "Morning Ven." I said, "Yeah, Morning." He said, "Breakfast?" I asked, "Yeah, breakfast sounds great." Ventus said the two of us walked into the cafeteria to our sleepy friends, "Morning girls." I greeted, "What's so good about it. Dimentio kept waking me up from his screaming." Emily said, "You too, huh?" Louie said, "Well, I don't know about you. But I slept great." Vanitas said, "Yeah, I'm sure you did. Hearing screams of terror would be a lullaby for you." Chloe said, "Actually, I find screams a little too screamy. But hard to wake up when you can't hear anything." Vanitas said, holding up a bag of earplugs, "You could have given us those." Emily said, annoyed, "Sorry, there used. Plus, I was out like a light. Slept like a child." He said, "Hey, speaking of children. Marge, whatever happened to the missing children in the story? Did they survive?" Amy asked,

"Oh, it was terrible, horrible, gruesome! You don't want to know." Marge said, "You got that right." Dimentio said, shaking like a leaf. "Yeah, I think that's a good thing. Save us all the nightmares." I said, "Hey, Marge. Can I have some more orange juice?" Ventus asked, "Sure thing Ven. Why I think that's your third glass, you feeling okay, sweetheart?" Marge asked, "Yeah, I'm fine. I just woke up with a dry throat." Ventus replied, "Sore throat? Oh no, that's the first sign!" Dimentio said, "Run for your lives!" He exclaimed, "Dimentio! He's fine. It's just a dry throat, and the glasses are kind of small." Amy said, "Hey, you try working for not so minimum wage and see how big your silverware is." Louie said, mopping the floor, "Sorry, no offense." She said, "Some taking." Louie replied, "By the way, Chloe, how are the treats looking?" I asked, "They're looking great. I have Chocolate Milky Way Brownies, star-shaped cookies, star-shaped popsicles, and shooting star cupcakes." Chloe said, "Sounds delicious. Can't wait to try them." Dimentio said,

"Anyway, come on, we have some performance moves to work on." Emily said, getting up from her seat, "Yeah, let's do this." Mimi said, and we all went to the white room, "Alright, everyone, today we are doing the Chipmunks song Monster Madness with Xion as our special guest taking Amy's place. Are we clear?" Emily explained, "Yes." We said, "Good, okay, first we'll perform the episode version, then we'll do the full version later on. Everyone ready?" Emily asked, "You bet we are." We said, "Great. Three, two, one, go." Emily said, and she turned the song on after the performance. Emily and the others came on stage. "Nice job, guys, best dance routine yet!" Emily said, "Yeah, I can't wait for the full one." Dimentio said, "Thanks, guys. And thank you, Xion, for dancing with us." I said, "It's no big deal; I love performing with you girls." She said, "Hey, Ventus, what did you think of the performance?" Sora asked, but Ventus didn't answer. He was sitting on the edge of the platform itching his head. "Ventus, are you okay?" I asked, "Yeah, I think, so it's just that my head got really itchy all of a sudden." Ventus replied, "First the sore throat, now your head is itchy. He is cursed!" Dimentio exclaimed,

"No, no, no, he's not. It's just a coincidence. It's probably just head lice." Amy said, "I hope not; I just fumigated last week." Louie said, "It's not." Emily said, after checking Ventus's head, "Dandruff." Amy suggested, "It shouldn't be, I wash really well with that shampoo." Ventus replied, "Well, there aren't any little ears sticking out, so we're good there." Emily said, "Yeah, for now." Dimentio said, "No, he's fine. There's no such thing as curses. And there is definitely not a curse on Ven. It's just a coincidence that his head got itchy at that moment." Amy explained, "Now, enough of this nonsense. The lunar eclipse is starting in four hours, and I don't want another word about this silly curse." Amy explained, annoyed, "Okay, Amy." We said, and we went our separate ways. "Amy, Amy, wait." Dimentio said, running after her, "What! What is it?" Amy said, annoyed, tired of Dimentio's paranoia, "I just wanted to talk to you." He said, "Look, I'm tired of this. There is no such thing as curses, hexes, or anything regarding the supernatural." Amy explained, "Well, except in Halloween Town." Dimentio pointed out, "Well, obviously." Amy said,

Look, I know that story freaked you out. It even freaked me out, but just because Ventus displayed the same behaver as what's written in the story. Doesn't mean he's cursed. Do you understand?" Amy asked, "Yeah, I understand. I guess you right. I have been a little paranoid, thanks." Dimentio said, "No problem. Now let's put this silly story to rest. After all, I have things to do." Amy said, "Wait, Amy." Dimentio said, "What is it this time?" She sighed, "I was just wondering if I could help you." He said, "Oh, of course, here, you can help me by doing the stuff on this list." Amy said, ripping the list in half, "Great, I'll get that stuff down for you." Dimentio said, running off, "Good luck." Amy said, waving goodbye meanwhile Ventus was walking by himself thinking about the story and if he really was a victim of this mysterious curse. "Ventus, Ventus, wait!" I called out, "Ven, are you okay?" I asked, "No, not really. I'm just worried it's true. That I'm actually cursed." He said, "Oh, Ven, you and I both know that story isn't real. It was just a story Marge made-up scare to us." I said, "But what if it isn't? What if I really am going to become something that's going to hurt you? I know how sensitive you are. And If I ever did something to seriously hurt you, I could never forgive myself." Ventus said putting his hand on my cheek

"But Ventus you're fine, I know it." I said, "But what if I'm not? I'm sorry, but I can't allow myself to hurt you guys. I love you." Ventus said, "I love you too. No matter what, you will always be someone special to me." I said, kissing him, "You go on ahead, I'll be there for your performance and for the start of the eclipse. I promise." Ventus said, giving me another kiss and walking away, leaving me feeling even more worried about my special one. I left for the white room so we could start our dance performance. But I still felt uneasy, what if Ventus was right? What if he was really was cursed? I thought about these things as I walked to find my friends "Hey, there you are. I was wondering if I would have to go find you." Louie said, "What's wrong girl? Aren't you excited?" Emily asked, seeing the worried expression "Yeah, I am come on guys let's do this." I said, heading for the stage "Hello everyone, welcome tonight you will be amazed by the wonderful talent of Dakota, Amy and the ex-fourteenth member Xion. Performing the Chipmunks hit new song Monster Madness." Louie said, over a cheering crowd "And after that will be the viewing of the lunar eclipse. So take it away girls." Louie said,

Ready gals?" I asked, "You bet we are." They said, "3, 2, 1 hit it Emily." I said, but just as the music started playing everything suddenly stopped and the whole place turned pitch black "AHHH!" Dimentio screamed.


	4. The Night it Happened

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to finish this story before the end of October but I wasn't able to I hope you guys don't mind I will post a new Kingdom Hearts story once this story is complete.

"What happened?!" Emily asked, "What's going on?!" Chloe asked, "I can't see." Dimentio said, "No need to panic. It's just a simple power outage. Just give me a second." Louie said, turning on a big flashlight, "Whoa, where did you get that?" I asked, now that I could see "Oh, my Grandfather gave it to me in his will. Yeah, he gave me a lot of things. One of those big backpacks that hold everything, two big tents, and old Bertha here." Louie said, patting the flashlight, "You got all that from your Granddad, the only thing I got from my Grandfather's reading of the will was a boot to the head. And a lifetime supply of ice-cream." Dimentio said, "Really, what flavor was it?" I asked, "Boot to the head flavor." He said, facepalming, "That was the first and last time I go to any of my family gatherings." Dimentio said, "Okay, moving on. What happened, did we blow a fuse or something?" I asked, "Nope, it was the eclipse. The castle runs on lunar power, it's like solar power, but we use the moon instead." Louie explained, "Ha, I don't remember the curse causing blackouts." Dimentio said, "For the last time, there is no such thing as curses." Amy said,

"Says the girl who has dealt with. Vampires, Werewolves, and an evil tree that possessed Dakota's ex-boyfriend." Emily said, "Emily, we don't speak of that." I said, knowing what she was referring too, "What, the evil tree, or your ex vampire boyfriend?" Emily asked, "My ex-boyfriend." I said, through gritted teeth, "Wait, you dated someone before me?!" Dimentio asked, "Oh, don't be so surprised." I said, "Hold on, you dated a vampire?" Vanitas asked, "Yes, but that's not important right now." I said, "No, no, I want to hear about this vampire boyfriend of yours." He said, "She actually dated him with a friend." Emily said, "You really do have a tendency for not letting people live there most embarrassing moments down, do you?" I said, "Hey, don't blame me. I tried to warn you about dating him in your current age." Emily replied, "Back me up here, Ventus." I said, but he was nowhere to be found, "Wait Ventus? Has anyone seen Ventus?" I asked, "Not since this afternoon." Emily said, "Didn't you see him earlier?" Vanitas asked, "Yeah, but he said he would be here for our performance." I said,

"Well, he's here somewhere. Couldn't have gone far. And even if he did, he wouldn't be able to find his way in this blackout." Louie said, "Louie's right, come guys grab a flashlight. We're going to find him." I said, but just then, we heard howling coming from the darkness, "Does anyone hear that?" Dimentio said, shaking, "You mean the howling for shadowing our inevitable doom? No." Amy said, just as freaked out as he was, "Wait, that sounds like-" Ventus!" we exclaimed, "Oh no, he really is cursed!" Dimentio exclaimed, "You know what? I'm not even going to deny it anymore." Amy said, "Alright, here's the deal. Emily and the others come with me. Louie and Marge stay here in case Ventus comes back. And a net might be a good thing to have just in case." I explained, "Sounds good to me." Louie said, "Hey, can Chloe be on my team?" Vanitas asked, "Sure, why?" I replied, "That's why." He said, pointing to the frightened Heartless shaking on his lag "What, Riku is in the Realm of Darkness with Mickey trying to find Aqua. With him gone, you're my substitute." Chloe said,

"Come on, ladies, let's go." I said, "She does know there are more than just girls in the group, right?" Dimentio asked, "Nah, let her have her moment." Vanitas said, walking off with Dimento and with Chloe in his arms. All of us walked out into the dark hallway with flashlights on. To help us spot Ventus. "Ventus! Ventus!" I called out, "Do you really think he'll answer while he's cursed?" Dimentio asked, "I just hope he can hear us. I really hope Ven is just playing with us, and he's not really cursed." I replied, "I thought the curse happens during the lunar eclipse, but it hasn't started yet." Mimi said, "Actually, it's happening right now." Amy said, pointing to the moon, "That's it? Huh, I expected more than just a slow-moving shadow." Dimentio said, "Have you ever seen an eclipse before?" I asked, "Yes, well, mostly because I'm the one causing them." He replied, "You can do that?" Amy asked, "Oh, don't sound so surprised "I'm the living embodiment of a fourth-wall breaker. Which gives the abilities to do this." Dimentio said, snapping his fingers, he turned the whole castle upside-down "Ahhh!" We screamed, being thrown against the ceiling 

"And this." Dimentio said, snapping his fingers again, turning everything back to normal "Uh oh." "Ahh!" We screamed, again being thrown against the floor "Well, normally I do that with a mattress on the ground." "Uh, I think my ribs are broken." Vanitas groaned, "Ugh, I think my spleen is broken. Nope, it's ruptured." Emily groaned, just as another howl echoed in the distance "that sounds closer now." Cindy said, casting a heal spell on us "She's right, we have to help him." Vanitas said, getting up, we walked until we saw a person, "Ventus? Is that you?" I asked, no answer, "V, Ventus?" I asked, just as I was about to put my hand on his shoulder, Ventus turned around, showing us he was not himself. "Ventus! What happened to you?!" I exclaimed,

His hair was more unkempt than usual, and his eyes were now golden instead of blue. Sharp claws and teeth were in and on his hands and mouth. But what surprised us all was how Ven was acting, he was on all fours and growling at us if Aqua was here it would break her heart into pieces. "Okay, so I guess Dimentio was right about Ventus being cursed." Amy said, shocked that the curse was real, "Ha, told you." He replied, "Hold on, are his claws. Those horn-shaped corn snacks?" Mimi asked, making Ventus hide his claws. "So, now what do we do?" Chloe asked, "Stay calm, no sudden movements." Amy said, backing us away slowly well; she was until "Ahhh!" Dimentio screamed, causing Ventus to go full-on hunt mode. "Okay, try panicking and doing a lot of sudden movements." Amy suggested,

"Run for your lives!" DImentio and Emily exclaimed as we ran for our lives, "Split up, he can't catch us all." I said, "That's easy for you to say." Dimentio said all of us scattered trying to get away from Ventus, which was easy for some but not for others "Hey, this is my hiding place. Get your own." Vanitas said as Chloe hid with him, "I already told you. With Riku gone, you're my substitute." Chloe said, Just as Ventus opened the closet they were hiding in. "Ahh!" Chloe shrieked, as they got out and started running again. Ventus followed Chloe to the cafeteria, where she was hiding behind the canter. But as he was about to do a surprise attack, the cupcakes caught his eye. Chloe noticed this when Ventus started licking his lips, "Do you want one?" She asked Ventus, nodded excitedly, "Here you go." She said, giving him one he took it and ate it in one bite. Just as Chloe was feeling safe again, Ventus growled at her making Chloe hide in a pot Ventus snickered as he left, and Chloe decided to stay in the safety of her soup pot.

"I think we lost him." I said, peeking around the corner, "Where did he go?" Dimentio asked, "It looked like he was following Chloe. We have to find her." I said, "Oh, no, sister. There is no way I'm being your boyfriend's chow toy. It's every man for himself tots." Dimentio said, "Don't call me that." I said, "Sorry. But still there is no way, no chance in the dark realm; I'm looking for a savage cursed where-Ven." Uh, Dimentio?" I said, seeing Ventus sneak up behind him, "I mean seriously, who would be dumb enough to go after someone in that state anyway. I mean, if it were me, I would. And he's right behind me, isn't he?" Dimentio asked, "Yep." I replied, "Start running!" Dimentio exclaimed after he turned to face Ven. The two of us ran as fast as we could, but no matter how fast we ran, Ventus was never far behind. "How is he finding us?" Dimentio asked, "It's the flashlight. He can see the light." I explained,

"We have to keep it off." But we need that to see!" He said, "Yes, but we also need to stay alive." I reminded, "And your logic strikes again." Dimentio agreed, just as Ventus rounded the corner I turned the flashlight off and used my hands to feel around for anything that would get in the way. "Of all the times a blackout could have happened, it just to happen now!" I exclaimed, "Is he still behind us?" Dimentio asks, running out of breath, "I'm not sure." I replied, I turned the flashlight back on to check, and Ventus was indeed just inches behind us. And he was looking at us like the savage animal he became. "Wait! We already went through this part at the beginning of the story." Dimentio said, "Your right, we did." I replied, "Ah, hem, readers, if you would ever so kindly imagine this scene playing in fast motion, that would be great." Dimentio said, "Oh, these guys are good." He said a little faster than normal 

The two of us ran into an empty room and shut the door behind us, and that would be where we left off. "Are we going to be okay?" Dimentio asked, "I don't know." I replied, "Is he still there?" I don't know." Are we gonna die?!" I don't know, Dimentio!" I exclaimed, "Wait, I don't hear anything, maybe he's gone." I said, and opened the door to which Ventus was sitting right there, "He is so not gone." I said, closing and locking the door, "Great, now what do we do?!" I'm thinking I'm thinking. We need to split up." I said, "Are you crazy?! You've been watching too many horror movies!" Dimentio said, "No, seriously. We don't know when this will ware off. Or if Ven well return to normal. I'm going to lure him and keep him away from the others while you find them and help come up with a plan." I explained, "And how are we going to do that?" He asked, "I'll open the door and let him in. When he's in, I'll run and lure him away. You stay in the shadows until we're gone. Then you go find the others, and we'll trap and cure Ven. Sounds like a plan?" "Fine, but if something happens to you, I'm bringing it upon myself to make him pay." Dimentio said, shaking my hand

"Deal, ready on three. One, two, three." I opened the door and watched Ventus come inside. Dimentio and I stayed on opposite sides of the door, and even though he was terrified, Dimentio managed to stay quiet. When Ventus was far enough from the door I ran as fast as I could, hoping he would hear me he did and followed me soon after leaving Dimentio alone in the dark "Huh, that worked better than expected Now to find the- what." he said, stepping on something "What do we have here? Is this a bugle snack?" He said, thinking back to what Mimi said, "She was right. Something's going on here, and whatever it is, I should stop talking to myself and find the others." Dimentio said and left to find the others and show them his clue.


	5. The Truth Comes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter for this story I hope you liked it. more is on the way and a Christmas special is in the works.

"Keep running!" Emily said, "Emily, he's not even behind us anymore; why are we still doing this?" Amy asked, "Because I know he'll show up." She replied, "Hey, has anyone seen Dakota, Chloe, and Dimentio?" Vanitas asked, "Nope, not since you two hid." Mimi said, "Hey, guys over here." Chloe said, waving them over, "There you are, I was worried about you." Cindy said, "Where's Dakota?" Emily asked, "Ven chased me to the cafeteria where I hid in a soup pot. After that, I saw him chase Dakota and Dimentio, but I didn't see where they went." She explained, "We have to find them fast. Before Ventus hurts someone." Amy said, "That's easier said than done. This castle is huge." Chloe said, "Hey, does anyone see that?" Mimi asked, pointing to a shadow coming closer to them "See?! I told you he would be back here. Let's get out of here!" Emily said, running off with the others

"Hey, guys, wait, it's me. Huh, wonder what spooked them?" Dimento asked, turning around, seeing his shadow "Yikes! Hey, guys, wait for me." He said, running off

* * *

"Hey, Marge? They've been gone for a while now. Do you think there, alright?" Louie asked, "Oh, don't worry, sweetheart. I'm sure they're fine." "Ahh!" Emily and the others screamed, "Well, that answers that question." Louie said, "Hold, up the net." Marge said, "On it." he replied, "Ahhh, hurry! He could be behind us!" Emily exclaimed, running right into the net, "We got them." Louie said, "Nope, we got the girls." Marge said, "Untie us quick; he's right behind us." Cindy said, "Who is?" Louie asked, "No time to explain. Get the net back up." Vanitas said Louie and Marge set the net up again, and Dimentio ran right into it. "Ah, I've been hooked or netted." He said, "Great, we were being followed by Dimentio." Vanitas said, "Of course I was. I've got something important to show you." He said,

"Ok, can someone please tell me what's going on? And where's Dakota and Ventus?" Louie asked, "The curse is real!" Everyone exclaimed, "Come again now?" He asked, "Ventus has fallen under the lunar curse." Amy explained, "And he's been hunting us. I was with Dakota until we split up." Dimentio explained, "You left her?!" Emily exclaimed, "Actually, she left me. I had too, ok? I didn't want to, but she convinced me. But I found this when they left." Dimentio explained, holding up the chip, "Is that a Bugle chip?" Amy asked, "See, I told you his claws looked like those." Mimi said, "But why and how is he even cursed?" Amy asked, "Ha ha ha, oh boy, you girls are too easy sometimes." Marge laughed, "Marge, do you know what's happened to Ventus?" Amy asked, "Yes, I do, and oh boy, he got you all good." She laughed, "First of all. There is no curse I set the whole thing up. I made the story up hoping to scare you, and that worked a little too well." Marge explained,

"But why?" Chloe asked, "Because Ventus wanted to see just how strong Dakota's love for him is." She said, "He came to me last week, so we talked about putting her to the test. When the news about the eclipse came, we knew it would be the perfect opportunity to do this." Marge said, "You did all this just to see how much Dakota would stay loyal to Ventus? You nearly gave me a heart attack! And that's not easy to do 'cause I'm dead." Emily said, "Wait, we know Ven's not actually cursed. But Dakota doesn't," Chloe said, "We have to find them before they hurt themselves." Sora said, "Let's go now." Roxas said, taking the lead. "Did you know anything about this?" Emily asked Louie, "No, I was in the dark just like you were. Though that does explain the bad storytelling." Louie said, "Hey, I'm a chef, not an author." Marge said,

* * *

I was running as fast as my legs could carry me. But, just as I thought I was safe. Ventus would come out of nowhere and attack me. It was getting harder to keep this up, and I hoped the others came up with a plan. "Oh, no dead end." I said as Ventus blocked the way back, "Ven, I know you don't want to do this." I said, "I know this curse has a stronghold on your heart. But you have to fight it. You're my best friend I love you. You're the best boyfriend I could ever ask for. I don't know what I would do without you. I need you." I said, coming closer and stroking his cheek. "Even though you're not yourself. I love you, Ventus, and I'll do anything to make sure you still love me too. Just please, come back to me." I pleaded, feeling the tears coming up to my eyes. I didn't care if Ventus was going to scratch me. I just wanted my best friend back. I threw my arms around him and pulled him close, trying my hardest not to cry.

But then, I felt movement (was Ventus crying too?) I thought, but it wasn't crying, it was laughing. "Wow, I knew you were sensitive, but I didn't think you would get that sappy." Ventus said, "Ventus? You're back!" I exclaimed, hugging him, "Was never gone." He said, "Wait a minute, what's going on here? What about the curse. You nearly chased me out of town." I asked, "It wasn't real. You and Amy were right Marge made the whole thing up, and you still fell for it." Ventus explained, "So you're telling me that I was worrying over nothing?!" I asked, still getting over the shock Ventus put me through "Well, I wouldn't say it was for nothing I really appreciate the nice things you said to me." Ventus said, "Well, it's true. I don't think I can be truly happy without you." I said, causing Ventus to blush, "Dakota!" Dimentio exclaimed, "Over here, Dimentio." I replied, "Oh, there you are. We were tricked; Ventus was never cursed. It was all an elaborate hoax. And I knew it all along." He said, "Yeah, a little late to the party here, bud." I said,

* * *

"I can't believe you, Ven! You caused all this trouble just to see how much Dakota loves you. You had us worried sick about you!" Emily shouted, slapping Ventus across the face "Hey, I don't deserve all the credit Vanitas was the one who helped set this whole thing up." Ventus explained, "Oh, I'm sorry, then I hate to exclude someone. Vanitas, what were you thinking?!" Emily shouted, slapping him across the face, not once but twice, "Ow, feels like a bear claw." Vanitas said, rubbing his cheeks, "I've been filing my nails for just this occasion." Emily said, "I think you've been hanging around your brother for too long, Ven. He's becoming a bad influence on you." Chloe teased, "Well, at least we're not trying to destroy each other anymore." Vanitas said, "Yeah, that's true." We agreed, "But, what I want to know is this. Ven, why did you do this?" I asked, "Well, the truth is. I wanted to see how deep your love is for me." Ventus explained,

"Really? You did all this. Just because you wanted to test me." I said, "I did and pasted with flying colors. Even when I was chasing your friends, I was the one you worried about the most." Ventus explained, "Well, of course, you were I felt like I nearly lost my best friend." I said, "See you love me more than anything. So much so that you'll risk yourself to save me." He said, "I still don't see how you came up with such a crazy plan in the first place." Emily said, "I can answer that." Marge butted in, "Last week, Ventus came to me asking if there's a way to test true love. After talking about it and getting Vanitas to help us, we decided to set the whole thing around the lunar eclipse." Marge explained, "With some Marge came up with the story to scare you, and Ventus would demonstrate the same behaver making you all think he was cursed." Vanitas explained, "Of course some of you were easier to convince than others. But aside from that. Ventus had you all right where he wanted you." He said,

"I did wake up with a dry throat, but that cleared up after my second glass of orange juice. My head was not as itchy as I made it out to be. And these claws and fangs are fake." Ventus explained, "Yeah, Mimi and Dimentio figured that one out long before we did." Roxas said, "You want one." Ventus offered, "No, thanks, we're good." Emily said, "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." He said, "So, now that this is cleared up, I say we watch the rest of the eclipse." Louie said, "But we were running around for an hour." Amy said, "Yeah, and the eclipses around here last for four. You know, because we're so far out in space." Louie said, "Alright, then I say, let's go." Amy said, talking off with the others, "Hey, Ventus. I know you did this just to see how much I love you. But I'm warning you if you ever pull a stunt like this again. We are through got it?" I asked sternly, "Yes, of course. I promise I will never scare you halve to death again." Ventus said, "Good, now come on. I need some moonlight snuggles." I said, hugging his arm "Well, how could I say no to moonlight snuggles." Ventus said, kissing me and walking off to meet with the others

* * *

"Wow." Amy mused, "Amazing." Chloe mused, "Again, was expecting more than just a slow moving shadow." Dimentio said, "Again, you should've taken those astrology lessons." Mimi said in a sing-song voice, "Well, I think we've been long enough. And it's early enough for us to preform who's ready for a performance?" I asked, "We are!" Everyone said, "Louie, you can turn the lights back on now." I said, "Oh that actually was the lunar eclipse." Louie said, "Wait, the castle actually runs on lunar power?" Amy asked, "Yeah, it does. Remember, I had nothing to do with this. You think I made that up?" Louie asked, "Well." Emily said, "Don't answer that." He said, "Well, I'm sure we can light the place up with candles or fire balls." I suggested, "Actually, we have no song ether. It's only listenable via the internet." Emily said, "Seriously, Emily!" Amy said, "Look, I'm sorry, I've been cleaning out my cloud. I've been having trouble downloading things lately." Emily said, "Well, there has to be some song we can perform tonight." I said, "Well, I do have that up pitched Five Nights at Freddy's song." Emily said, "Just Gold?" I asked, "Yeah, that one." She replied, "That could work. Alright, here's the plan. Xion, Namine, and Emily, you're coming with me. The rest of you go find some flashlights." I said,

"What do we need flashlights for?" Mimi asked, "If we can't get that spotlight to turn on, then we'll make our own." I said, "Meanwhile, I'll find a way to get the power back on." Louie said fifteen minutes later, all of us gathered in the white room for our performance

* * *

"Testing, testing can anyone hear me." I asked, "Yeah, I can. Your feedback is good; there are no glitches in the sound system. You're good to go." Emily said, "Ready one, two, three. Hit it, Emily." I shouted, and she turned the music on after we finished dancing, the power turned back on. "Hey guys, good news, I got the power back on. Turns out, we have a backup generator. We're back in business." Louie said, "You guys have already performed, haven't you?" He asked, and we nodded sadly, "I always miss out on all the fun." Louie said, leaving

* * *

with the power back on and the eclipse finished. All of us were heading to our rooms for bed. I normally sleep with either Roxas or Ventus, and I had plans to sleep with Roxas for the night, just like old times. But after everything that happened, I wanted to stay with my boyfriend.

"You are a really fast runner Rox, but I didn't see where you hid." I said, "Sora and I took Xion and Namine and hid in Louie's broom closet. Did you know he has a secret stash of Kit-Kats bars in there?" Roxas asked, "No, I didn't. He's going to be pretty mad when he finds out you guys ate some." I said, "Hey! Who found my stash of Kit-Kats?" Louie called out, "Hey, do you have your stuff ready for the night?" Roxas asked, "Yeah, about that. Look, I know I was going to sleep in your room for the night. But, after what happened to Ven, I want to stay with him." I explained, "I understand, he means a lot to you. My door is always open if you want to stay. You are my little sister, after all." Roxas said, "Thanks, Roxas. You are the best." I said, hugging him, "Now go on, your boyfriend is waiting for you." He said, "Good night Roxas, I'll see you tomorrow." I said, "Night, Princess, I love you too." Roxas said, waving good night

* * *

I got to Ventus's room and knocked on the door, "Come in." He said, "Hey, Ven." I said, "Hey, Dakota, I thought you were staying with Roxas tonight." Ventus said, looking up from the book he was reading

"I know what I was staying with Roxas. But I was really worried about you today. So I thought I would stay with you tonight." I explained, "Sure, that's fine least I could do after scaring you. Come on in." Ventus said, making room in his bed, "You know I have a sleeping bag. You don't have to make room." I said, "Tonight I do. We've been dating for three months now. I think it's time for us to start sleeping in bed together." Ventus said, "That's really sweet of you, thanks Ven I'm happy that we're together." I said, snuggling up close to him, "This is nice." I said, "Yeah, it is. After everything I went through, I never thought I would get a girlfriend." Ventus said, "Really, I never know that." I said, "Yeah, it's silly, I know. But, when you're asleep for over a decade, you tend to have your doubts." Ventus said, "Well, you got me now, and I'm not going anywhere. Hey, what would you do if I was the one who was cursed?" I asked, "What do you mean?" He asked, '" Well, I would do anything to keep you safe. But, what's the point if you wouldn't do the same for me." I explained, "I never thought of it like that. Well, if it were you, I would do anything just to stay by your side. If you fall to the Darkness, I will fall as well so that I could be with you." Ventus said,

"But, if either of us were to fall, wouldn't that mean the love we once had would be gone?" I asked, "I'm not sure. But, if beings from the light can hate, couldn't beings from the Darkness learn to love? I mean, look at Vanitas, Roxas, and our Heartless friends. They were created from Darkness and learned what it's like to have feelings; it shows that just because we come from deferent sides. Doesn't mean we can't learn from each other." Ventus said, "Wow, Ven that was deep. You're starting to mature. I'm proud of you." I said, "I'm learning a lot thanks to guys, I don't know how to thank you for everything you've done. I love you, Dakota." Ventus said, "I love you too, Ventus. Now let's get some sleep." I said, "Good night, my love." Ventus said, kissing my forehead, "I love you too. Sweet dreams." I said as I drifted off to sleep holding Ventus closer to me than ever before. It was that moment we knew we had a love that would last us a lifetime. And it has, we've been together happily for three years now.


End file.
